looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Off Duty Cop
''Off Duty Cop is the 19th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode starts with Bugs reading the paper and drinking and talking about coffee. Then Daffy comes in and tells him that there going to be late to see Leslie Hunt a man who created and played an off duty cop named Steve St. James but Daffy thinks his real name is Steve St. James. But Bugs tells him he has to go to the doctor's so Daffy brought Porky then Porky asks who Steve St. James is so Daffy shows him an opening sequence on his phone. Then when they meet Leslie Daffy asks him to sign his beak then asks to sign Porky's face but then Daffy gets mad when he realizes his idol is a fake. So when Mr. Hunt left to get some coffee Daffy stole his sunglasses and jacket while that Bugs is at the doctor's office and the doctor tries to tell him that his suger level his high. But Bugs starts freaking out thinking he has a disease until he realizes he has too much caffeine in his system so the doctor tells him to lay off the coffee. Then the next day Yosemite Sam is selling Spargle a drink that he says is like coffee but without the caffeine so Bugs buys a months worth of it. Then Porky is dressed up like a chaffeur and Daffy dressed like Steve St. James decides to live like St. James. However, Daffy doesn't actualy find real crimes and handcuffs people: a man proposing to a woman, which Daffy thought was the man stealing her ring and putting it in its box; an old woman waiting a bus stop; a woman retrieving money from an ATM, which is promtly sent back into the machine by Daffy; and two kids playing with squirt guns. All the while, Porky doesn't do anything to try and stop Daffy. Elsewhile, the new Spargle drink has gotten Bugs so hyperactive (despite Sam saying that it makes people rested and alert) that he does tons of things Ex: Making a Buffet, Writing a Book, and Putting up the Christmas decorations even though it's June. Then when Porky and Daffy come home they ask Bugs if he's okay from being hyperactive and he says he fine so Daffy and Porky go into the kitchen where all of Daffy's stuff from his room is now in the kitchen; Daffy likes it now that he can eat and go to bed with ease between the two actions. Then Porky asks Daffy that he's positive that the chaffeur's name was never mentioned so he shows him an episode but the episode reveals his name Brandon Steel to where Daffy says that was a stupid episode anyway, meaning his short attention span made him ignore it. Then Bugs freaks out that the Spargle is gone so he sneaks into Yosemite Sam's house and takes Sam to the Spargle factory and Daffy and Porky follow them. Then when Daffy bursts into the factory he chases Bugs nearly everywhere until the FBI come in and say that this is a scam and that the Spargle is filled with dangerous addicted chemicals and had them arrest everybody including Daffy (for impersonating a police officer and randomly handcuffing innocent people) and had Bugs go to the hospital. Then some time later Bugs said the doctor said that he could drink one cup of coffee but he pours a lot of coffee into a giant cup while Daffy is trying to sleep in his bedroom/kitchen. Cast Granny appeared in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Dr. Weisburg:' Hello, don't say it. '''Bugs:' What's up, doc? Dr. Weisburg: He said it. Are you okay? You seem you have a jittery. Bugs: Jittery. I'm not jittery. Is anyone's jittery, you're jittery. I'm not jittery. (Drink his coffee then throw in the bin) So, do I have clean bill of health? Dr. Weisburg: Everything looks fine. Bugs: Great. See you next year. Dr. Weisburg: Whoa. There is just one thing. Bugs: (Gasps then in hyperactive behaviour) I knew it! I knew you were hiding something. How long do I have? A year? A month? A day? I'm I contagious. If I'm contagious, then these people need to know. You're owe it to them. (Hollered at everyone in the waiting room) I'm highly contiguous! Run for your life! (People screams in terror) Why didn't you tell me sooner? What kind of a doctor are you? You're probably not a real doctor. (See his certificate) Syracuse?! (Break the glass) That's a basketball school. (Tear paper in half) Dr. Weisburg: I was just gonna say that I think you should stop drinking coffee for a while. You have too much caffeine in your system. It's what's making to so tense. Bugs: (Back to normal) Oh, cut out coffee. No problem. Ahem. You can probably just tape this. *''(while driving in Porky's car)'' Daffy: We're going wherever justice is sleeping, and needs to be woken up by me. Porky: So, I j-just keep going straight? *'Yosemite': Hey! What in tarnation are you doing in my house? Bugs: Oh! I was just, uhh...I figured I'd stop by, I saw the window was unlocked it seemed like a great time to come over and hang out. Yosemite: Well I thought I was the only one who broke into peoples houses to hang out. *''(In a hostage like situation)'' Bugs: (while aiming a pen on Porky's face) I just want my sparkle. Daffy: (draws out a stapler) Put down the pen! Bugs: Put down the stapler or I'll write over the pig's face!!! Porky: Why does everyone want to write over my face? Bugs: (hysterically) Just give me my spargle. Daffy: Put down the pen!!! Porky: That's permanent ink!!! Bugs: (more hysterically) I said "give me my spargle!!" Daffy: PUT IT DOWN! Porky: P--Permanent!!! Bugs: I'M NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY SPARGLE!!! Daffy: I SAID "PUT IT DOWN!!!" Porky: I--It won't come off! Yosemite: (whistles that stops the commotion) This is a place of business. This are hardworking people who simply want to sell quality products. What in tarnation is illegal about that? (FBI agents arive) FBI Lead Agent: You're all under arrest (All staff make a run for it) Yosemite Sam: What's going on here? FBI Lead Agent: This whole operation's a scam. These things were filled with dangerous highly addictive chemicals. Bugs: But what about the spargler berries!? (starts crying) FBI Lead Agent: Somebody get that guy to a doctor. (The FBI agents wrapped a blanket over Bugs and send him to the doctor) Yosemite Sam: Am I under arrest? I'm just an innocent sales representative. FBI Lead Agent: Well, that all depends. Did you know you were selling a dangerous product? (The FBI Agents starts chasing a naked Yosemite Sam) Daffy: Thanks for helping out, I'll take it from here. FBI Lead Agent Who are you? Daffy: Steve St. James, Off Duty Cop. FBI Lead Agent: Arrest this one too. (An FBI Agent handcuffs Daffy) Daffy: What did I do? FBI Lead Agent: You've been impersonating a cop and handcuffing people all over town. Daffy: What about him? He's been impersonating a chauffeur. FBI Lead Agent: That's not illegal. It's pathetic, but it's not illegal. Get this guy outta my face. (The FBI Agent walks away with Daffy) I'm putting you down as a witness, so I'm gonna need your name too. Porky: B--Brandon Steel. FBI Lead Agent: I'm just gonna put "chauffeur". (Porky sighs) Trivia *The title of this episode is taken from Leslie Hunt's show Off-Duty Cop. *Leslie Hunt as Steve St. James takes Porky's place behind the WB shield-shaped doorway saying "That's all, folks." He was the second non-Looney Tunes character to do so. The first character was Dr. Weisberg from'' Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, who appeared the second time in this episode. *Daffy thought the man who played Steve St. James was actually Steve St. James even though there was a label saying "Leslie Hunt" on his desk. Daffy didn't even know who Leslie Hunt was and thought he was a woman. Also, the "Off Duty Cop" credits showed that it was produced by Leslie Hunt and Daffy did not notice it. *Bugs says "What's up doc?" to an actual doctor in this episode. It was not his first time though as he said the same to a doctor in the audience in "Hair-Raising Hare" and also to a scientist doctor in "Hot Cross Bunny". *In the Merrie Melodies song ''The Wizard, Daffy is seen watching Off Duty Cop, he also tries to watch an Off Duty Cop marathon in the episode The Foghorn Leghorn Story. *When Daffy walks into the kitchen, there is a sign that says "Rabbit Season". *There is also a poster for the movie he made with Foghorn Leghorn in'' The Foghorn Leghorn Story'' on the fridge. * This is the second time Daffy mistakes the name Leslie for only a woman's name, the first time was in Casa De Calma. * The credit "A Martin Quinn Production" refers to Quinn Martin Productions, who made a number of cop and detective programs in the sixties and seventies, such as The Fugitive and Cannon, "Off-Duty Cop" seems to be a geenric parody of such fare, right down to the stylized opening credits. * If you look closely when Daffy's holding up Porky's phone, you might be able to notice a logo that bears a striking resemblance to the YouTube logo. * The month this episode took place in was probably June of 2011 as it shows on Bugs' calendar that the June started on a Wednesday and that this episode aired in 2011. * This is the last episode of the series to be animated by Toon City in season 1. Gallery Image:Snapshot - 1.png|There's nothing a cup a coffee a third one. Image:Snapshot - 2.png|Bugs pouring coffee. BugsDaffylateforwhats01e19.jpg|We've gotta see Steve Saint James! Image:Snapshot - 3.png Image:Snapshot - 4.png Image:Snapshot - 5.png Image:Snapshot - 6.png Image:Snapshot - 7.png Image:Snapshot - 8.png Image:Snapshot - 9.png Image:Snapshot - 10.png Image:Snapshot - 11.png Image:Snapshot - 12.png Image:Snapshot - 13.png Image:Snapshot - 14.png Image:Snapshot - 15.png Image:Snapshot - 16.png|Leslie hunt? Who's she? Image:Snapshot - 17.png Image:Snapshot - 18.png Image:Snapshot - 19.png Image:Snapshot - 20.png Image:Snapshot - 21.png Image:Snapshot - 22.png Image:Snapshot - 23.png Image:Snapshot - 24.png Image:Snapshot - 25.png Image:Snapshot - 26.png Image:Snapshot - 27.png Image:Snapshot - 28.png Image:Snapshot - 29.png Image:Snapshot - 30.png Image:Snapshot - 32.png|Daffy arrests a man for proposing to a woman, thinking that he was stealing her diamond ring. Image:Snapshot - 33.png Image:Snapshot - 34.png Image:Snapshot - 35.png Image:Snapshot - 36.png|Daffy arresting a woman, thinking that she's stealing money from the machine. Image:Snapshot - 37.png|Daffy arrests some kids with water guns, thinking that they are real guns. Image:Snapshot - 38.png Image:Snapshot - 39.png Image:Snapshot - 40.png Image:Snapshot - 41.png Image:Snapshot - 42.png Image:Snapshot - 43.png Image:Snapshot - 44.png Image:Snapshot - 45.png Image:Snapshot - 46.png Image:Snapshot - 47.png|A crazy Bugs frightens Granny. Image:Snapshot - 48.png Image:Snapshot - 49.png Image:Snapshot - 50.png Image:Snapshot - 61.png Image:Snapshot - 63.png Image:Snapshot - 64.png Image:Snapshot - 66.png notleavinganywheres01e19.jpg Image:Snapshot - 67.png daffydodges01e19.jpg Image:Snapshot - 68.png daffybeingwets01e19.jpg Image:Snapshot - 69.png Image:Snapshot - 70.png Image:Snapshot - 71.png Image:Snapshot - 72.png Image:Snapshot - 73.png Image:Snapshot - 74.png Image:Snapshot - 75.png Image:Snapshot - 77.png Image:Snapshot - 78.png Image:Snapshot - 80.png|"You're all under arrest!" Image:Snapshot - 81.png bugscryings01e19.jpg Image:Snapshot - 82.png|Yosemite running from the cops, without his towel. Image:Snapshot - 83.png Image:Snapshot - 84.png Image:Snapshot - 86.png|To much coffee Bugs Image:Snapshot - 87.png|Do you mind!? Image:Snapshot - 88.png The-Looney-Tunes-Show-Episode-19-.jpg Production Art 345-653-c40-032911_0.jpg Daffykitchen-clean_0.jpg Ext-spargle-headquarters-sc_0.jpg Reception-desk-2_clean-text_0.jpg Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Toon City